Just a Kiss
by mstorimarie
Summary: This is a one-shot based on Lady Antebellum's Just a Kiss. Bella is Paul's imprint, and she has decided that she wants to take their relationship slow, instead of just jumping into bed with Paul, which is what he expects. Better than the summary, I promise!


_**HEY GUYS, SO I KNOW I'M HORRIBLE AT UPDATING ANY STORIES, BUT I DECIDED TO WRITE ANOTHER ONE-SHOT. SO LISTEN, I LOVE PAUL THE WAY HE IS IN THE BOOKS, BUT I THINK THERE IS ANOTHER SIDE TO HIM TOO, A SWEET SIDE. AND I HATE HOW EVERYONE PORTRAYS HIM AS A PLAYER, ALTHOUGH I LIKE HIM LIKE THAT, I LIKE HIM AS NOT A PLAYER TOO, SO I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE MY PAUL. **_

_**I ALSO LOVE LADY ANTEBELLUM, AND THEIR SONG JUST A KISS, SO DISCLAIMOR: I DON'T OWN THE SONG JUST A KISS, OR PAUL AND BELLA, OR ANYTHING TWILIGHT THAT IS, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS SOMETIMES. **_

_**SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS! **_

* * *

Present Day, BPOV

Bella was laying in her bed next to the man she knew was perfect for her, she knew he was always the one for her, even if she made him take things with them really slowly. She looked over her shoulder at the man behind her. She was still making him take things slowly, but when she was lying like this with him, she could hardly breathe, and she so easily got caught up in their moments. She especially got caught up in his smile. She couldn't help but think about how this all started.

One year ago, BPOV

Bella was excited to move back in with her dad, she loved spending time with him, and she felt that she hadn't gotten to spend any time with him the last few years. She had been so busy trying to graduate with honors that she was spending all her time working hard to get done with school. This way she could graduate early and move to live with her dad for at least half the year before she went to college in Seattle. She was on the plane from Seattle to Port Angeles where her dad would pick her up and take her to La Push. La Push was the Quileute reservation near Forks. Bella couldn't help but to admire her tan skin in the airport, when everyone else around her was so pale.

"Daddy!" she shouted when she saw her dad, Charlie leaning against the wall by luggage claim. She knew most of her stuff had already been sent ahead, but she still had some of her clothes, and her essentials like make up, hairbrush, and things like that. She ran up to her dad and jumped in his arms, people around them were staring, some with smiles on their faces.

Charlie was laughing at his daughter because she ran up to him and jumped in his arms, "Hey, Bells," he laughed when she jumped down. "I think your luggage is coming out now, we should get that, and then head back to the house, and Jacob and the boys want you to go to a bonfire tonight on the beach.

"Ok let's go then," she said with a big smile on her face, she was excited to see her friends again.

The car ride back to La Push was full of talk between Bella and Charlie, they filled each other in on their lives and how they've been since they last saw each other. They both thought it was great that they got to catch up with each other. When they got back to the house Bella ran up to her room with her dad following behind with all her other bags, Bella was ready to start setting up her room right that minute.

"So dad what time is this bonfire?" she asked because it was already 2:00 in the afternoon, and she wanted to get most of her stuff set up.

"It's at 8 that should be enough time for you to start setting up your stuff, right?"

"Yeah, it should be." with that Charlie walked out of the room, while Bella started putting her clothes up in the closet, she finished that by 3:30, and then started on her make-up/getting ready table. Then when she was finished with that she started on her books, but at 5:30 she started to get ready, starting with a shower to get the travel nastiness off of her. Then when she was done in the shower she pulled some skinny jeans, and a tank top, with a leather jacket, and knee high heel boots out. Then she set out to blow dry her hair then straighten it, and do her makeup. By the time she was done she could hear her dad yelling for her, she looked in the mirror and made sure she looked good, then walked down the stairs ready to go.

"Ok Bells, you ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready!" she said although now that she thought about it, she was a little nervous to see everybody, she didn't know how they would react to her. The two drove down to the beach, where as soon as Bella opened her door she was assaulted by a big tall guy reaching in and pulling her out and into his arms.

"Bells, I've missed you!" she would know that voice anywhere.

"Jake!" she shouted back happy to see him, when Jake was done, she was pulled into three other hugs too, by Embry, Quil, and Billy.

"Alright guys let's get down there before they start without us." Charlie said to all of them. Bella giggled as Jacob, Embry, and Quil walked beside her, all of them laughing together. When they finally got down there, they all noticed everyone at the bonfire staring at them. When Bella looked up she caught the eyes of the most beautiful man she had ever seen in her life. He had these deep dark brown eyes, with black hair, and he was super tall, a good foot taller than her, with this perfect muscular chest, without a shirt on. Jacob marched her down to the guys, and introduced her to them.

"Bells, this is Jared, Sam, and Paul." Bella stopped listening when he got to Paul, but she thinks Jake said a Seth and a Leah he was friends with. But she couldn't stop looking at Paul, and she could tell he couldn't stop looking at her either. He looked at her like he loved her, but she thought that was just her imagination.

"Ok everyone it's time for the legends." Billy said in his booming voice. Bella sat down, and then conveniently Paul sat down next to her. After a few minutes Bella looked over at Paul, only to see him staring at her, she blushed at that. But she kept looking at him, as he looked at her. About half way through the legends Bella started to shiver, so Paul reached over and pulled her closer to him to keep her warm. When the legends were done everyone started to do their own thing. However Paul kept looking at her, finally he came up to her to ask if she wanted to go for a walk with him.

"Sure, I'd love to." Bella said softly. The two walked away from where everyone could hear.

"Bella, I have to tell you something." Paul started nervously.

"What is it, Paul?" Bella asked.

"Well the legends are true." Bella stared at him for a few minutes to see if he was lying to her, she found that he wasn't, so she nodded for him to continue. "And the legend about imprinting is real."

"Ok, have you imprinted?" Bella asked nervously.

"Yeah, I have." he said, Bella felt a piece of her heart break. "On you," he said again nervously. Bella lifted her head up really quickly.

"Really?"

"Yeah." he said he reached to give her a kiss, but Bella pulled away.

"I wanna take this slow, Paul." He looked upset by this.

Present Day, PPOV

I lay on my imprint's bed, with her. I knew how my life was before I phased, I was popular, but there wasn't anyone I was really close to, I didn't want to open up to anyone about my feelings, or my family. I was loud, and wild, but still I didn't let anyone into my mind. When I phased I worked to not only control my temper, but also my thoughts because I didn't want anyone to know my inner thoughts about everything, it wasn't their business, and finally I learned how to control my thoughts from the pack.

Now that I have my Bella, I tell her everything, as soon as I looked into her eyes on that beach I knew she was the one I could tell all my secrets to, and I wouldn't have to worry about her judging me for my thoughts, no matter what I could tell her. She wanted to take this slow, but the first moment I held her in my arms, I knew that holding back, and going slow would be the hardest thing that I ever had to do. But I agreed I wouldn't rush this, because Bella is worth going slow for.

11 Months Ago, PPOV

Bella was asleep when I got off of patrol; I really wanted to see her. I decided to stop by her house; it was only 2:00 in the morning on a Saturday so I knew she wouldn't still be up. But still I needed to see her, even if she was asleep for it. I climbed up the tree next to her room; I knew she kept it open; she liked to listen to the sounds of the forest while she was sleeping.

As soon as I opened the window, she woke up, "Paul? What are you doing here? It's…" she looked so cute disoriented from sleep, wait did I, Paul Lahote just say someone was cute, but then again I can tell Bella is changing me. "Paul, its 2:00 in the morning, what are you doing here?"

"Well I needed to see you. I know it's late, but I just needed to see you, ya know?"

"Yeah I know. I needed to see you too. But it's late, and we both need sleep. We're still on for dinner tonight, right?" She looked so nervous, like I would deny her anything.

"Of course we are, until tonight." I said as I slipped out the window, and went to my house to get some sleep.

I was taking Bella to a picnic on Second Beach, which is more of the Natives' beach, but the sky was so clear that I thought it would be perfect for us.

After dinner Bella and I danced on the beach underneath the, surprisingly, clear night when the moon was so bright. As we were dancing I leaned down and kissed her. I could feel the fire that was between us, and I knew that I couldn't mess this up. I had to make sure that we're together for the rest of our lives.

"Paul, I know that you don't want to take this slow, but I want this to last, and this might not be how you feel, but I think you are the one I've been waiting for."

"Bella, I feel the same way, so I AM ok with just a kiss goodnight."

BPOV, 10 Months Ago

"But Bella, you know that I would never do anything to hurt you, and I know I said I would take this slow, but why can't we do more than just kiss?"

"Paul, I know you won't, but I just need a little more time, it'll bring us closer together, and when we get to know each other, I know it'll be better for both of us."

"You're right, Bell. Because I already feel like it's never felt like this before for me, and it hasn't ever felt so right."

"Good, so we both agree, that just kissing is good for now?"

"Of course, until we're both ready for more." Paul said as he kissed me.

PPOV, 3 Months Ago

Bella is coming over, to spend the night tonight. I'm nervous; I never thought I would feel like this before, but I know that she's it for me. It'll never be anyone else, ever again. Girls still try to touch me or flirt with me, but I walk away because I have the best girl. The one that is perfect for me, and she always will be.

The whole reason she's staying over tonight is because we're finally ready. Also because it's getting so much harder to even say goodnight to her, she feels the same way. Often times I'll end up going to see her at like 2:00 in the morning just like I did 11 months ago. I'm so in love with her that it's crazy.

PPOV, Present Day

As I lay here with my imprint, I know that we will always be together for the rest of our lives, because she is my life.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, Paul?" She asked looking up at me, so beautifully.

"I'm so glad that you made me do everything right, taking this slowly, because I don't think I would be as in love with you now, if we had just slept together right away."

"You're right, it was a good idea." she said looking up at me with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, but I'm glad we did this right, with just a kiss goodnight." I said; as I leaned down to kiss her softly, because she was right, we are always going to be thankful we waited in this relationship.

* * *

_**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**_


End file.
